


Always here

by yosanosgirlfriend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosanosgirlfriend/pseuds/yosanosgirlfriend
Summary: Is Eren really all Mikasa has left? Or is that what Mikasa wants to believe?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Always here

F/n never really knew what a true friendship was. She often got bored of her friendships or slowly pulled herself away without meaning to. Maybe it just wasn't her thing? Or she hadn't met a person who was truly worth her time. It's not like the girl didn't try to make friends; because that is what she really wanted. To be able to see whenever she's feeling down, or having someone to comfort in return.

_________________

_In 842 F/n had walked though the doors for her first day of school. Excited to meet new people and make new friends. She saw a group of 3 girls having a good time during their break hour and decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm F/n." She said with a sweet timid smile; hoping that they would accept her as a friend. "Hey!" The girls had said back. "Can I sit with you guys?" The small girl questioned. "Sure!" one of them responded. F/n slowly grew excited starting to feel accepted and worthy enough of being someones friend. Her eyes widened in excitement and happiness. She grinned widely and spoke out, "Thank you!"_

_"Hey guys, we should all hang out after school today!" F/n suggested. "We should!" 2 girls said smiling. "Lets meet up near the fields." The girls said to F/n. She began to eat her food in excitement that she got to hang out with her friends._

_Later that day, there was F/n. Sitting beneath a tree waiting for her friends to meet her. She hadn't lost hope. She picked a few blue flowers and stared at them sitting in her hand peacefully, full of life and color. She smiled as she felt a lady bug crawl on her hand. Not an ordinary one; it was one that had a faint red color- almost drained fully from it's color and mostly yellow with a dash of green and had 3 black fading spots on it. "Why are you sad?" The girl questioned as the ladybug kept crawling and crawling as it got to the flowers held in her hand. "Do you wish you were red?" She whispered._

_Hours passed by and F/n slowly started losing hope. Still keeping the lovely flowers in her hand she walked home seeing her parents in the dining room. "Where were you?" Her father questioned raising an eyebrow. She looked up from the flowers and smiled, "I was with my friends, I told you today we would be hanging out. Remember?" She responded. "Oh." Her father responded back coldly, holding what seemed to be disgust on his face. The girl walked to her room and got into bed staring out at the starry night- still holding in the blue flowers that she never wanted to let go. She slowly fell asleep with the flowers on her side._

___________________

Her parents always thought she was a peculiar child- not in the most positive way. Because of that her parents would ignore her most of the time. She would try to make conversation with them but they would only respond with short responses telling her that they aren't interested in what she has to say. After a while of trying she slowly gave up. The only thing she had to accompany her was herself. Of course, overtime she had gotten used to being alone. She would think that losing her parents wouldn't be a big deal since they never really cared much for her. That is until one day, the wall was breached.

It was the year 845. Like a regular day; F/n was walking the streets of Shiganshina District, not wanting to be home so early. She had heard a few kids fighting and she was a curious person so she went to see what was going on. As she turned the corner she saw three boys cornering another. He had gold hair with the brightest blue eyes. He didn't seem to defend himself much, she noted. She walked up to the three bullies and said lowly, "stop bothering him." The boys looked at her and laughed. "You're a girl, you think you can really stop us?" F/n started to get angry by this point. Hearing other people make her out to be weak was one of the things she wouldn't want people to see her as; much less women in general. The small boy that was cornered looked up at the girl with fear in his eyes. He only wanted to go home. F/n walked up to the boy that was in the middle and grabbed his collar, even thought she was shorter than him. She looked him in the eyes with hatred and disgust. "Stop bullying him or I'll really have to stop you." She said lowly gripping onto he collar of his shirt tightly. A few seconds later they all walked away as quickly as they can. "T-thank you." The boy said looking up. She looked down and noticed his bag opened and a mess was made. She tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "What did they take from you?" She asked. "They took my food." He responded looking down in shame. F/n kept a stoic look on her face as usual and bent down placing her hand in her pocket and taking out a few coins worth of food. "Here." She said calmly, and placed it in his hand making sure to close his hand around the money. "I can't accep-" He started. "No, take it." She said sincerely. "Armin!" She hear a kid yelling from a distance, she turned her head to see two kids running towards him. She looked back down at the boy and gave him a small smile. "Be safe." and began to walk home. "Armin what happened?!", "Who was that girl?" she heard as she walked away. After a few minutes of walking she felt the ground start to slightly shake. Screams erupt from the people of Shinganshina. Looking up slowly F/n saw what one of the only things she wished she never had to see and live through. A titan had breached the wall of Maria.

She quickly ran home in hopes of finding her parents as soon as she could. They were no where to be found. Could they have left to go find her? Were they alive? She made sure to check all over the house; until she came upon a letter left on the old wooden table. She grabbed it and began to read it. 

_F/n, we will not be able to return home. Try your best to find a way out from this mess. Hopefully we will see each other again in the future. We could not wait for you to come home._

_That's it?_ The young girl questioned herself. _That's it?_ The girl thought over and over. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes she clutched the paper and threw it across the room. She wouldn't let herself cry, no, why would she? They never cared about her anyways; she couldn't be surprised about this at all in fact. Or was that what she tried to make herself believe?

The ground beneath the girl began to shake even more. She quickly ran out of the house to find a way out. As she ran frantically, one of the guards- who was well known for being drunk most of the time on the job noticed her alone. "Hey! You!" He yelled. F/n turned around noticing him carrying two other kids her age. "You can't be here! Get on my back." He demanded. She knew she really didn't have a choice, it was either her dying or having a small chance at living. "Okay." She nodded and hopped on his back with the other two kids in each arm. While the guard ran F/n showed no expression. She didn't have time to react or feel. At one point tears started slipping out her eyes without noticing and her chest feeling tighter while her throat was in pain; begging her to release what she held in. 

A while after the guard had made sure to get the 3 kids a spot on the boats to leave the district. F/n held her knees close to her chest looking down while hearing the civilians that were left in the district cry for help. Parents crying and begging to get their child on the boat even if it's without them. Others throwing themselves over board. "Hey." The familiar boy with the brightest blue eyes spoke out to her softly, fear written all over his sweet face. She looked up. "Stay close with us." He continues looking over at the two other kids the guard had with him. "Yeah." A boy with brown hair nodded. Tear stained eyes, more tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "We can't have more people dying" he shook in fear. "I'm Armin" The blonde introduced himself. "I'm Eren." The brown haired boy looked at her. The girl directed her eyes to the silent girl that was sitting next to the boy, deep in thought. She looked over at F/n. Her eyes big, holding no emotion but holding it all at the same time. Her eyes glistened under the moon slowly rising above them. She snuggled into her scarf to get more comfortable. "Mikasa." She stated her name in a low sweet voice. F/n slightly widened her eyes feeling weirdly comforted by hearing her voice. 

"F/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to write a Mikasa fanfic since I deeply love her. She doesn't deserve the hate she gets. I do not know how many chapters this will have but it will be a slow burn. It will closely follow the original story, but I will modify some scenes and add in my own. Sorry for such a rough and quick beginning. 
> 
> I do not own Attack on titan or it's characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to write a Mikasa wlw fanfic since I deeply love her. She doesn't deserve the hate she gets. I do not know how many chapters this will have but it will be a slow burn. It will closely follow the original story, but I will modify some scenes and add in my own. Sorry for such a rough and quick beginning. Feel free to comment your thoughts! I will read them all and take them into account. I'm always open to improve on my writing. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Attack on titan or it's characters.


End file.
